Un lugar entre la Vida y la Muerte
by karryta4ever
Summary: Si en lo normal no logre encontrar la felicidad y ¿si lo encuentro en lo mas extraño? El amor puede estar en donde menos lo piensas, aun en mundos diferentes ¿Porque acortar tu visión cuando el campo es tan amplio?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimier: Los personajes de crepúsculo no me pertenecen, Todos son Obra de S. Meyer, yo solo soy la Loca Psicóloga que juega con ellos.**

**Ya esta es una nueva idea que llego a mi mente espero su opiniones.**

**Agradezco nuevamente su apoyo en mi historia anterior... uff aun me llegan favoritos me voy a creer el cuento jajaja**

**Bueno no las molesto mas y les dejo mi nueva locura... Me dicen que les parece.**

**Prologo.**

Como comenzar a relatar las cosas si no sabes si eran verdad, en ese momento no creía en bruja ni aparecidos, pero el mundo gira y en cada giro te encuentras con cosas nuevas. no me arrepiento de como pasaron las cosas me enseñaron que el amor real supera cualquier adversidad, aun la muerte, aunque ese amor no era para mi.

Comenzare por el principio lo que origino todas las cosas.

_**Chicago, 20 de Junio**_

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 24 años, soy una chica normal, piel pálida, ojos marrones, es decir una chica simple, no me considero una deidad, pero no soy fea, eso creo. Bueno siguiendo. Hace 3 semanas había muerto mi padre, Charles Swan, muerto en acción. Él era agente del FBI, lamentablemente en una redada a uno de los traficantes mas grandes de América, Aro Vulturi, lo había matado a sangre fría. Así fue como me quede solo con mi madre Renne y mi mejor amigo Jasper Whitlock, quien habíamos mi apoyo durante todo este tiempo.

Para cambiar de aires mi madre dijo que nos mudaríamos a Londres de donde Jasper era oriundo, su padre trabajaba en _Scotland Yard_ fue así como nos conocimos, cuando mi padre viajo a capacitar a agentes británicos fuimos con el, fue así como conocí a mi mejor amigo, el había venido a vivir con nosotros a Chicago ya que quería estudiar en América y como mi padre con el de Jasper eran tan amigos el se quedo en mi casa, vivió con nosotros 4 años.

Ahora nos encontrábamos arrendando una hermosa casa, aunque decirle casa era quedarse cortos, era una mansión, aunque su precio era risible, es decir era muy económico. aunque el dinero no era problema para nosotras, ya que al ser mi padre un agente federal, al fallecer el mis estudios, así como nuestra manutención quedaría cubierta de por vida.

Cuando nos instalamos en nuestro nuevo hogar elegí una de las habitaciones pintada de azul, era realmente hermosa, la casa en si venia amoblada por lo que no tuvimos que traer muchas cosas, mi habitación tenia una cama enorme, la cual hacia honor a las habitaciones de las princesas de cuento, baño propio con una bañera de patas de león, se notaba que era una mansión antigua, aun así la decoración de la casa era contemporánea.

Los tonos de la casa eran cálidos, de techos altos, con arañas de cristal en los techos, miles de cuadros de aspecto costosos, en los cuales se representaban a la dinastía Cullen a lo largo de los años, algunos quizás del siglo pasado.

Tenía una hermosa vista hacia los jardines de la mansión, según lo que nos comentaban era la mansión Cullen la cual estaba vaciá desde hace casi 3 años, yo no creía ni en brujas ni aparecidos pero según nos decía la corredora de propiedades no había podido alquilar la casa por el fantasma del joven Cullen.

Solo espero que solo sea un decir...

**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo mi nuevo proyecto, si bien no es lo que había prometido esta idea llego a mi mente y no me la puedo sacar, tratare de hacer 2 historias a la vez pero no prometo mucho...**

**Díganme que les pareció.**

**Besitos**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola mis niñas hermosas, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta locura. Espero de corazón que les guste.**

**Primero nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a S. Meyer, los escenarios y la trama son de mi autoria.**

**Doy las gracias a mis amigas Nelly y Debo, quienes son mis casi Betas Xd.**

**Zoe te adoro y lo sabes peque, no importa que las cartas se demoren el Facebook es mas rápido XD.**

**Debo peque me alegro que te gustara tu regalito.**

**Les pregunto el primer Out de Nuevo Trabajo, Nueva Vida debe ser de:**

**la noche de bodas de Alice y Jasper.**

**El nacimiento de la bebe de Emmett **

**El parto de Alice.**

**Dejenme sus opiniones.**

**No les doy mas jugo aquí esta el nuevo cap.**

**Capitulo 1 Alguien me mira, primer encuentro**

Ya nos habíamos instalado en la mansión Cullen, Rene se había unido a un club de señoras esposas de agentes de Scotlan Yard, yo por mi parte me quedaba en casa, buscando trabajo, quería ejercer mi profesión, profesora de literatura. Me encontraba sola en casa, estaba tratando de re decorar algunas partes de mi habitación, no me malentiendan me encantaba, pero era un poco masculina para mi. Me encontraba tratando de mover la estantería cuando escuche que me llamaban.

_Isabella- dijo una voz que no logre identificar, por un momento pensé que era mi madre, pero estaba sola, mi madre estaba abocada a las mujeres en las artes, y su horario de llegada a casa era después de las 5 de la tarde y recién eran las 10 AM.

_Isabella ayúdame- pensé que alguien estaba en la casa quizás mal herido. Baje rápidamente las escaleras, buscando a la persona herida, pero no había nada.

Regrese a mi habitación y me tendí en la cama, me puse mis audífonos esperando calmarme, lentamente caí en un profundo sueño, pero este era diferente a todos.

Estaba en mi habitación, me veía durmiendo en la cama, esto era extraño, era un sueño, pero aun era consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba. sentía que alguien me miraba, mire a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie, solo me veía a mi misma, dios debía cambiarme este polerón, no me quedaba bien, vamos bella concéntrate, me dije.

Seguía asintiendo que había alguien mirándome, aparte de mi misma, era extraño, pero esa sensación lejos de incomodarme me calmaba, fue cuando sentí que me tomaban la mano.

_Isabella- dijo una voz a mi espalda, me gire y vi a un chico casi de mi edad, sus ojos era de un color miel, su piel era blanca, tan pálida como la mía, su boca estaba torcida en una hermosa sonrisa, su cabello era color cobrizo, su mandíbula era fuete y recta, parecía que su rostro hubiera sido tallado a mano por los mismos Ángeles, el debía ser un ángel, dios eso quiere decir que me morí.

_ ¿Estoy muerta?- le pregunte.

_No.

_ ¿Eres un ángel?

_No- dijo el hermoso hombre frente a mí, sonriendo aun mas.

_ ¿Quien eres?

_Mi nombre es Edward

_ ¿Eres un fantasma?

_No.

_ ¿Que quieres de mi?- le pregunte, esto estaba pasándose a castaño obscuro, es decir quizás era un fantasma, el fantasma de la mansión Cullen

_Necesito que me ayudes- dijo el con esa hermosa voz, casi etérea.

_Dime una cosa ¿estoy soñando?

_Digamos que están en un estado de duerme vela, pueden sentir a tu alrededor, oyes los ruidos, sientes aromas, pero no estas despierta del todo.

_ ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

_Necesito encontrar a mi familia, necesito que vuelvan.

_Ok, te puedo ayudar, pero necesito saber un poco de ti. ¿Que te paso?

_Te lo mostrare- dijo posando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y mirándome intensamente, sentía sus manos calidas pese a todo, en ese momento una película se reprodujo en mi cerebro

_**Flash Back Edward POV**_

_Estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños numero 23, mi padre Carlisle estaba encargado de la parrilla, la mansión tenia un pequeño lago donde mi hermano Emmett y yo montábamos motos de agua, nos encantaba hacerlo cuando teníamos tiempo, ambos estudiábamos, por lo que no teníamos mucho tiempo para hacerlo, la universidad consumía todo nuestro tiempo._

__Vamos Eddy una vuelta mas, te daré la revancha, es tu cumpleaños, será mi regalo- dijo Emmett_

__Solo sabes perder Emmett, solo fue tu racha de buena suerte, prepárate a perder- le dije mirándolo._

__Chicos no demoren papá tiene casi lista la barbacoa- dijo Alice, mi hermana menor._

__Ok enana no te preocupes una vez que le patee el trasero a Eddy salimos a comer- dijo Emmett mirando a mi hermana._

__Chicos tengan cuidado por favor- pidió mi madre, Esme_

__Tranquila mamá, la última vuelta- le dije._

__Chicos mejor no lo hagan- pidió mi madre._

__Ya poco mami- dijo Emmett_

__Edward amor, apresúrate ya casi esta listo- dijo Rosalie mi novia._

_Nos montamos en las motos el primero que llegara a la bolla ganaba, si era infantil, pero nos gustaba jugar así con Emmett_

__Esta vez morderás mi polvo- le dije a mi hermano._

__Querrás decir tu agua, pero no te preocupes hermanito tu morderás mi h2o- dijo Emmett_

__A la de tres_

__Uno_

__Dos_

__Tres- gritamos al unísono._

_Presione mi moto ir mas rápido ya casi estaba llegando a la baya, gire, había ganado, venia Emmett a toda velocidad._

__Cuidado- grito mi hermano y en ese momento todo se volvió negro._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

_Esa en mi historia- dijo Edward, había visto todo como si fuera una película, estaba extasiada y asustada.

_ ¿Como lo hiciste?- le pregunte

_Solo te mostré mis recuerdos, ¿Puedes ayudarme?

_Y ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

_Necesito que busques a mi familia, parte por mi padre, el trabaja en el hospital general de Londres.

_Y que le digo. Ah si: Sr. Cullen su hijo que no esta muerto y no es un fantasma me mando a buscarlo, creo que has visto mucho Ghost., si Demi Moore no le creyó a Goopy Goldberg ¿Cómo lo hará conmigo?

_Isabella.

_Bella

_Bella dile que necesito su ayuda, se me acaba el tiempo.

_OK y ¿Cómo haré que me crean?, sabes mejor déjalo y búscate una casa para espantar, yo te regalo las cadenas - la verdad es que dudaba que me creyeran, es decir era completamente descabellado, quien en su sano juicio creería eso.

_No eres una buena samaritana ¿Lo sabias?- dijo el no fantasma mirándome con ojos de pena

_Y si no lo hago ¿que?

_Bueno A) es una buena acción

_B) te iras al cielo

_Si claro- la ironía estaba a la orden de la casa

_Y C) si no lo haces te persiguiere por la eternidad.

_Grandioso a mi me tenía que tocar el fantasma vengativo

_No soy fantasma.

_Dime ¿Cómo es el cielo?

_ ¿No te estoy diciendo que no estoy muerto?

_Sabes que lo haré pero debes darme algo para que me crean, es difícil que lo aguante.

_Dile a mi padre, Carlisle, que Nessi era un monstruo amable.

_ ¿Así sin más?

_El lo entenderá.

Con ese ultimo críptico mensaje desperté, no sabia si había sido un sueño, pero tenia una misión, que digo estoy loca que misión, me dirigí escaleras abajo, los sueños paranormales me dan hambre, al pasar por el salón vi os cuadros colgados, ahí vi a Edward, el fantasma de la mansión Cullen.

¿Que decía hacer?, ¿debía ayudarlo, o quizás estaba alucinando?

Decidí que había sido una experiencia casi religiosa, es decir muchos dulces y poco ejercicio habían fundido mi cerebro generando que alucinara. Por lo que decidí ir a trotar un poco. Corrí por las calles de Londres pensando en lo que haría con mi vida, extrañaba a mi padre, pero tenia la esperanza que donde estuviera se encontrara bien.

Otro de mis repentinos pensamientos estaban abocados a unos hermosos ojos verdes, si mi alucinación me había dando un rostro, quizás necesitaba un novio, el único hombre que conocía era a Jasper, pero a el no lo vería nunca como una pareja, es decir, no es que no lo intentáramos pero cuando tratamos fue extraño.

_**Flash Back**_

_Nos encontrábamos viendo una película, habíamos ido al cine con Jasper a petición de nuestros padres, es decir ellos tenían la "intención" de que con Jasper fuéramos más que amigos. Pero lamentablemente no es muy romántico el ver Río._

__Bella, quédate quieta, gracias a dios ha terminado- me pidió Jasper._

__No puedo evitarlo, estas escuchando, quiero bailar- le dije, es decir quien no quiere bailar Samba._

__dime ¿Por qué elegiste esta película?_

__Bueno no quería una de romance, es muy cursi, a decir verdad esta es mejor._

__ok ahora que terminaron los créditos vamos a comer algo._

__Ok Jasper_

__¿Que se te antoja?_

__¿Puede ser sushi?_

__Ok vamos._

_Salimos del cine en dirección a TAO, un restaurante de comida japonesa con barra de sushi abierta. Cuando llegamos ahí cogimos unos platos y nos sentamos a comer._

__Realmente lo he pasado muy bien contigo Jasper._

__Yo también Bells, eres muy divertida- dijo Jasper, la verdad es que trataba por todos los medios que me gustara Jasper, quizás ya era hora de tener un novio. Cenamos en silencio, luego nos fuimos a casa, durante el trayecto conversamos de cosas triviales, dios tenia que gustarme Jasper, el era un excelente chico, amable, con impecables modales, un hombro dispuesto a ayudarte, resumiendo, todas las cualidades que se buscarían en un novio._

_Cuando llegamos a mi casa el se apresuro a abrir mi puerta y ayudarme a bajar, los padres de Jasper estaban de visita en Chicago por lo que el se quedaría con ellos._

_Nos dirigimos a la puerta, donde me despedí._

__Bueno Jasper, me divertí mucho- le dije acercándome a el._

__Yo también Bella ha sido un verdadero placer- dijo jazz acortando la distancia entre nosotros y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, sabía lo que venia pero aun así esto no era lo que esperaba. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, mi cerebro tardo en reaccionar y poco a poco fui respondiendo a su beso a la vez que mis manos se colaban por sus hombros tomando su rubio cabello en ellas. El beso era, ¿Cómo describirlo? Ah si, FOME. Es decir, no sentía nada, aun cuando su lengua rozó mis labios pidiéndome acceso, yo le seguí la corriente, su lengua recorría mi boca explorándola por completo, era un beso cargado de sensualidad, que quizás habría vuelto locas al 99% de la población femenina, lamentablemente yo era el 1 % que no. En un momento me separo bruscamente, dejándome desconcertada._

__Lo siento bella, no puedo hacerlo._

__Lo lamento Jasper fue mi culpa- le dije cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos._

__No Bells no ha sido tu culpa, la verdad, es que no me ha gustado- dijo Jasper, su sinceridad me aturdió._

__Bueno me uno a eso, no me ha gustado, era como besar a mi hermano (a) - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo._

__Dios, eso es extraño- dijo Jazz _

__Ni que lo digas, ¿Por qué me besaste?_

__Pensé que eso querías, además mis padres me han dado la lata de que eres una gran mujer, con excelentes modales y eso, y pensé que quizás me gustabas pero no lo había descubierto aun- dijo Jazz ruborizándose._

__ Te entiendo, pensé lo mismo, pero eso ha sido muy raro, te veo como a un hermano y no como un prospecto de novio._

__Me ocurre similar, es decir cuando vamos a la universidad todos piensan que somos novios pero la verdad es que no me gustas como mujer, no me mal entiendas eres linda y todo eso, pero te he visto en tus peores despertares._

__Idiota, fue culpa tuya, ¿Quién te dijo que entraras a mi habitación mientras dormía?_

__Bueno fue culpa de tu madre por mandarme a despertarte, además dame gracias si no lo hubiera hecho no lograbas llegar a tiempo para rendir tu examen de titulo._

__Bueno gracias, pero yo te he visto peor- le dije resuelta._

__ Ah si ¿Cuándo?_

__Cuando vi a Jaspecito en la ducha- le dije recordando cuando mi madre me mando a dejarle toallas limpias a Jasper, lamentablemente cuando entre el venia saliendo de la ducha por lo que vi a Jasper en todo su esplendor._

__Oye no es Jaspecito, no he tenido ninguna queja, lo que pasa es que no tienes punto de comparación- dijo Jasper y en eso tenia razón no había tenido novio nunca, no había visto a un hombre sin ropa antes que a Jazz._

__Juego, set y partido- le dije dándole el triunfo._

__Jazz ¿en que nos deja esto?_

__En que para mi eres como mi hermana y te amo, pero como a mi hermana._

__Yo también te amo hermanito- le dije abrazándolo._

__Bueno pequeña bruja, entra a casa, hablamos en la mañana_

__Buenas noches Jazz._

__Buenas noches Bella._

**Fin Flash Back.**

Llegue a casa después de correr decidida a dejar a las alucinaciones atrás, estaba sudada y necesitaba urgentemente una ducha, me dirigí a mi habitación, tome toallas limpias y entre a mi baño, llene la bañera con agua y sales, necesitaba relajarme. Cuando estaba quitándome la polera sentí a alguien detrás mío, cuando me gire vi a alguien

_Dios ahora si me morí- dije cubriendo mi parcial desnudez.

_Ya te dije que no estas muerta.

_Tu estas muerta

_Ya te dije que no.

- ¿Qué no te aparecías solo en sueños?

_Bueno de esa manera sabia que no reaccionarias como lo haces en este minuto.- dijo el fantasma

_¿Que haces en mi baño?

_Bueno técnicamente es mi baño

_Bueno ¿Qué haces en el técnicamente tu baño?

_Convenciéndote que me ayudes- dijo Edward paseándose tranquilamente por el baño llegando hasta la bañera y metiendo su mano en el agua.

_¿te me quedaras mirando?

_Esa es la idea, te dije que te perseguiré por toda la eternidad si no me ayudas.

_Eres de los que no acepta un no por respuesta- le dije mirándolo fijamente, tenia unas ganas locas de lanzarle algo.

_Que bueno que lo entiendes.

_ ¿Me dejaras bañarme?

_Bueno, pero yo que tu me apresuro, se te enfría el agua- dijo guiñándome un ojo y saliendo hacia mi recamara.

Al carajo con la relajación, en mi habitación había en estos momentos un no-fantasma. Rápidamente me duche, no había sentido para un relajante baño cuando mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, temía que entrara en cualquier momento.

Cuando Salí ya con mi pijama puesto lo vi acostado en mi cama.

_ ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

_Bueno es mi cama, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta te estaba esperando- dijo el resuelto

_ ¿Eres como el fantasma de Caterville?

_Bella no soy un fantasma- dijo pellizcando el puente de su nariz con sus dedos.

_Bueno ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte sentadote a su lado

_Ya te lo dije ayúdame.

_Ok lo haré.

_Creo que este será el inicio de una excelente amistad

_ Yo más bien creo que será mi pase de ingreso a un hospital mental

**Nos salio un poco insistente este Edward. **

**Bueno díganme que les parece.**

**Besitos**


End file.
